Recent increased high-performance of machinery and corresponding demands for precision processing of the parts involved require that the surface treatment of various articles be of higher precision. Especially when it is intended to carry out various surface treatments such as electroplating, electrodeposition and anodizing with enhanced precision, it is desired to know in advance the surface area of the article to be treated for the purpose of achieving high efficiency.
The surface area of articles have hitherto been determined by calculation from the dimensions thereof, the thickness and amount of deposits applied thereon by electrodeposition or electroplating, and so on. However, such deterination has left much to be desired, since it has been time consuming and laborious as well as of less accuracy.
For that reason, inefficient procedures have often been applied, in which the surface area is visually determined to carry out surface treatment tests which are repeatedly performed through trial and error until satisfactory results are obtained.